


low odds

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon AU, KuroKen Month, M/M, angel au, suga's appearance is really short tbh, xman gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: Demons and angels working together? It's more likely than you think!Kuroo, a demon, has been wanting to be paired up with Kenma, an angel and long time friend, for their jobs for the longest time. Bokuto gets his hopes up, only to have him paired with Kenma instead. Kuroo had to deal with the disappointment - or does he?





	low odds

**Author's Note:**

> HEY @dank-kuroo I AM YOUR SECRET SANTA hehe i hope you enjoy it!

Demons and angels working together? It’s more likely than you think!

The world has made the assumption that demons and angels are mortal enemies, that it is a fight to the death and only one and stand proud and victorious! In reality, they have more of a office worker relationship. They meet up every day, in a middle ground - that is Earth, anywhere there really - and… get to work. Sorting out the souls and where they belong, it’s a job both species do together.

Of course, some individuals get along better than others… Kuroo Tetsuro, a demon, and Kenma Kozume, an angel are an example. Those two have the closest relationship anyone has seen between the groups, having befriended each other at a very young age. Some of their collegues frown upon their closeness, while other support it to the fullest extent. Kuroo’s friend who’s another demon, Bokuto Koutarou, was possibly the most supportive of it.

“What’s not to support?” He questions back to anyone who asks for a why. “The guys get along, it’s great!”

It’s a response that gets a smug and thankful smirk to Kuroo’s lips. Demons were especially against it, to have Bokuto on his side was almost a miracle. The angels were a bit more opened to it, one certain orange ball of shrimpy energy managed to get everyone on board. Hinata Shouyou was Kenma’s closest friend on the angel’s side and Kuroo wondered how the little guy had caught Kenma’s attention. He always complained about any loudness that disturbed him and Hinata was one of the loudest guy’s Kuroo knew. He managed to overthrow Bokuto.

“Shouyou is… not as exhaustive to be around.” was the answer Kuroo got when he tried asking, which was just as cryptic.

Acknowledging the fact that they had befriended each other so long ago, Kuroo still thought of Kenma as somewhat mysterious. He wasn’t the most opened person anywhere, though Kuroo did know more about him than anyone else. It was a thought that made him happy, that he was the one person who learned about Kenma the most. Well… to Kuroo, Kenma was a happy thought.

They’ve never been assigned to a set of souls together, probably because of their unlikely friendship. But Kuroo could dream. One day, the pairs would run out and the supervisors were hesitant in assigning the same two demon and angel together more than twice.

As another day rose on, Kuroo couldn’t help but thinking _maybe it’s today_. And right after he shot that down, thinking _better not get my hopes up._ After a hundred years of waiting, he figure there could be a hundred more awaiting.

He woke up at his house on the Underworld. The alarm clock set to 7 am never failed to get him out of his - oh so comfortable - bed. After putting his black t-shirt and jeans on, he met Bokuto at their living room.

His friend rubbed his hands together at the sight of him. “We get new partners today.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow in suspicious. “Why are you so excited about that?”

Bokuto threw his hands around, with a look that said really? "It’s your chance to get paired up with Kenma!“

Nodding and laughing, Kuroo replied. “Yes, I forgot you’re our number one supporter long with Shrimpy-chan. But the odds are really low.”

“Screw the odds.” Bokuto grunted, using his key to open the apartment door. “Today is your day, I can feel it!”

*

Optimism was a powerful tool. Bokuto’s optimism was a goddamn virus, a fast spreading virus. It was a ray of sunshine shining through in the dark cave they called home. It was- So much for not getting my hopes up. He interrupted his own thoughts, standing in line with his positive friend behind him.

Getting Kenma now would mean working with him for the whole month. Thirty days, seeing him everyday, being close to him for hours… Oh dreams were cruel, if he didn’t get Kenma now it would be like a million stabs to his entire being. The anxiety built up in him, just a short hair strand away from reaching a dangerously high level. Standing in a line full of demons wasn’t helpful either. As they left after receiving their papers, Kuroo wondered, what if they got Kenma? Kuroo thought his friend - and crush - was one of the hardest angels to pair up due to his difficulty to socialize with anyone. He wondered how the supervisors did it.

As he moved foward to catch up to the back of the line, Kuroo saw Sugawara walk near him, going on the oposite direction. He could ask him about his pair. Sugawara, somehow, knew these things. He hissed to catch his attention.

“Suga, come here!”

“I don’t think he’ll say anything.” Bokuto remarked.

Kuroo sushed him as the other demon approchaed. "Yes?“

"Did you see my name in any of the papers there?” Kuroo questioned, speaking in a low tone of voice. Bokuto leaned in to hear.

“Might have.” Sugawara teased, having his fun.

“Who’s with me then?” The impatience was eating Kuroo from the inside.

“Sorry, can’t tell you.” The guy shrugs, walking off and leaving a not so stunned Kuroo behind. “It’s the rules!”

It was a long shot, Kuroo knew. Trying, though, didn’t hurt. Now he just had to wait till the anxiety consumed him. There about two hundred demons before him, but the process for each only didn’t last long. Kuroo was at the surpervisor’s desk in less than ten minute, still they felt like more.

A man wearing an all black suit extanded his hand with Kuroo’s papers. Along with his new partner’s name, there was all the information about the souls he needed to sort out. He took a look at those first.

“Hinata Shouyou.” Kuroo read his partner’s name out loud as he left the line. “I’m with Shrimpy??” He turned to see Bokuto, holding his own papers in his hand. “Who did you get?”

His friend had the weakest smile Kuroo had even seen coming from him. Bokuto held on to his paper tightly and the smashed edges gave it away. Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder in a conforting gesture. “What is it bro?”

“Well… hm… I got Kenma.” Bokuto struggled to get the words out.

“It’s all good.” Kuroo replied without missing a beat.

“What?” His friend was stunned.

“You don’t choose your own partner buddy, I know that.” It was time for him to fake a smile. “And just like I said to you this morning, the odds were low. This was to be expected.”

*

Not being paired with Kenma was to be expected but to be paired with Shrimpy? Should’ve been. Everyone will get matched with everyone eventually. Still, was not expected. At least, not from Kuroo.

Hinata Shouyou waited for him to arrive at a local middle school building which was set in front of a dog park. Surpringly, there were no dogs or their owners in sight. All kids were inside the school and its surrounding was empty. Perfect location and time for an angel and demon meeting. “Kuroo-san!” Hinata called Kuroo as soon as he saw the boy appear next to the tree outside the park.

“Shrimpy-chan.” He smiled, approching the orange head.

“We’re finally working together!” The younger boy speaked rapidly, rocking on his heels. “How cool is that?”

“So cool.” Kuroo ruffled his hair. “So one of our souls is here?”

“Yup.” Hinata nodded, handing Kuroo a file. “The principal. She’s set to die next month. She’ll be gone, puff, just like that.”

Flipping through the folder, Kuroo saw the information on the woman. “She’ll be leaving quite some people behind.”

“Don’t we all?” Hinata cocked his head to the side. “Leave quite some people behind I mean. I left my entire family and most of my friends.”

Demons and angels were both human before becoming those entities. It was just a lot easier to remember the human life if you become an angel. But it’s always been a choice. Some people choose to be demons to be able to forget.

Kuroo sighed. “True. But now you have Kenma.”

Hinata smiled at the mention of his friend’s name. “YEAH! Kenma’s awesome. He says he misses you by the way. Not in those exact words but-”

“It’s always easy to tell what he really means.” Kuroo beamed at nothing. He missed the boy a lot. But with work six days a week, meeting up was difficult. And Kuroo had started his job an entire year earlier, another thing that got in the way. “Even though text.”

Texting whenever they could is how the boys kept in touch. Messages like ’… are you free sunday’ or ‘the last time i saw you *complete with how Kenma was feeling that day*’ were the ways Kenma had of telling Kuroo that he misses him. He got one of those just the night before. Making a note to remind himself to reply, Kuroo remembered him and Hinata had work to do.

“We’ll have to watch her today then.” He remarked. Hinata took a moment to realize he was talking about the principal.

“Ah… yeah. It’s our assignment for the day.” The ball of energy from before became quiet and gentle. Did something on Kuroo’s expression gave it away? Doubtful. It didn’t make Kuroo worry any less.

*

“So you got Shouyou.” Kenma sat in front of Kuroo at an entity’s Mc Donald’s. He ate some fries to avoid laughing.

“And you got Bo.” Kuroo shot back, poiting at Kenma with his drink. “You’ll have a worse time than me.”

“I wonder about that.” Kenma replied. “He was quiet today.”

Kuroo blinked a few times, trying to process his words. “Bokuto? Quiet?”

It wasn’t too surpring considering he still felt guilty for being paired up with Kenma in Kuroo’s place. Bokuto was always too harsh on himself, even though it was in no way at all his fault.

“Yes.” Kenma finished his meal with the last bite of his hamburger. “You probably know why. You live with him.”

Kenma’s words had an edge to them. A jealous one. Kenma was the jealous type, just the silent jealous so that wasn’t unexpected. But once again, Kuroo wondered if he hadn’t misheard.

“You’re not wrong.” Kuroo continued drinking. “Plus, Shrimpy isn’t that bad either. He can be serious when it counts.”

“Shouyou’s good.” Kenma remarks, looking down at his empty tray. “I trust him.”

Finishing up his soda, Kuroo picked it up along with his and stood up. “So I do too.”

“What…” Kenma questioned as Kuroo walked over to the trash can. He tossed the trash inside and put the trays on top of it.

“If you can trust Shrimpy, than so can I.”

His friend was stunned. “Really?”

Not hesitating, Kuroo replied. “Of course.”

Standing up, Kenma approched him. “And do you trust Bokuto-san?”

“Like I do you, yes.” His reply was honest.

As he walked past Kuroo to the staircase, Kenma mumbled to himself. “Then I can trust him as well.”

*

Meeting Kenma on Sunday helped him get through another week of work. Hinata was good, like he’d told Kuroo, and he was serious about his work. Overall, he wasn’t giving much trouble. The problem was when the kid spaced out and bumped into living people and Kuroo had to get them out of the situation. Usually he’d just zap them somewhere else. If there too many people around, he could do it without worrying, but if there were too little people around, that was a big no. Humans would clearly see them both disappearing out of thin air.

“Shrimpy-chan.” Kuroo called after the last time Hinata touched a human. “You have to be more careful.”

“I have a name, you know!” The boy crouched down, looking up at Kuroo. “I know you know it!”

He shrugged to mess with Hinata. “Who knows? You’re not that important, Shrimpy-chan.”

Pouting and puffing up his cheeks, Hinata mumbled to himself as he pulled himsef straight. “Important enough to earn a nickname.”

Kuroo sighed. “Look, just be more aware of your surroundings alright? We can’t interact with humans.”

“Why though?” Hinata questioned. “Will the world end if we do?”

Pursing his lips and shrugging again, Kuroo replied. “I have no idea, Shrimpy-chan. But it’s our rules, we have to follow them, now come on. We need to see our next soul.”

*

The couch on the living room was wide enough to fit Kuroo without him having to dangle his feet from the armrest. He got home throwing himself on that puffy surface.

”Hinata’s taking that much of a tool on you?” Bokuto, who had already been home, sat on the spot in front of the couch. Resting his head on his hand, Kuroo faces him.

“Not Shrimpy-chan. But all the paper-work. Our last soul was complicated.”

”How?” His friend question.

Kuroo thought of the hours he spent sitting on his desk trying to look for a place for that soul. ”They were complicated. They had a kind heart way deep inside but were incredibly selfish. Sorting them out was a handful.” Shoving a plate of cookies on his face, Bokuto tried being supportive.

“Cookies?” As he picked on up and took a bite, Kuroo relaxed his muscles again and melted onto the couch. “Why do we have to do this…” he groaned.

”We’d be actually dead if we didn’t.” Bokuto reminded, taking the plate back to the kitchen. “I guess having Kenma with you would make it easier huh…”

“Much, much easier.” Kuroo stressed.

”I’m really sorry, bro.” Bokuto sat back on his spot. “I really thought this time was all yours.”

Sitting up, Kuroo looked at his friend in pity. ”You don’t have to apologize for something that isn’t your fault, Bo.”

”Still-“ He tried insisting. ”No stills!” Kuroo interrupted. “It is not your fault. Don’t apologize. The end.”

Nodding slowly, Bokuto complied.

“Okay.” Kuroo stood up, punching Bokuto’s arms lightly. “Good. Now why did you put the cookies back in the kitchen, I want the whole plate.”

*

Waking up the next day, Kuroo almost broke his alarm clock on the nightstand from slamming on it too hard. He groaned before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. Yawning, he went into the living room expecting to see an enegertic Bokuto waiting for him. But there was no sign of the demon there. Kuroo decided to wait ten minutes and once those were up, he went to check on the guy's room. He wasn't there either.

"What the-" Kuroo whispered to himself. "You could've told me if you wanted to leave early."

Going back to his own room, Kuroo looked for his keys. Bokuto was usually the one to open the door when they left for work so Kuroo's keys were never with him or on him. They were somewhere in the bedroom shelf... Once he found it, he left the apartment at once.

Before reaching the Underworld's exit, Kuroo checked his papers again. He wanted to make sure he remembered the meeting place for the day. It was behind a pharmacy store.

Right when he crossed to the human's world, Kuroo zapped himself to the listed address. It didn't take him long to realize that the person waiting there wasn't Hinata.

"Kenma?" He approached. "What are you doing here?"

The size of his friend's eyes went from normal to absurdly huge. His relaxed stance also turned into a confused one. Head cocked to one side, arms hung low and shoulders dropped, Kenma seemed as surprised as Kuroo felt.

"You're not Bokuto-san." He commented.

Kuroo snickered. "I'm glad to know you're eyes still work, Kenma."

"You were working with Shouyou, weren't you?" Kenma stratched the back of his head. "And I'm supposed to be with Bokuto-san."

"Yes..." Kuroo thought back to that morning. "You have any idea where they are?"

Now, Bokuto leaving earlier than him felt like it was part of a scheme. The scheme of getting Kuroo and Kenma together. Kuroo had an idea where the whole thing was going and he hoped Bokuto wasn't pulling anything ilegal to get it done. Demons are usually morally grey so boundries are already ignorable but Bokuto was the example of chaotic good.

Before Kenma could reply to Kuroo's question, Bokuto and Hinata appeared in between them. "Hey guys!" Hinata looked around and waved at them.

"Hey, Shrimpy-chan." Kuroo greeted as Kenma just waved back. Then he faced Bokuto, with eyes full of suspicion. "Bro, what did you do?"

"There's been a few changes." His friend answered with the biggest of smiles.

"...what changes?" Kenma questioned, moving from the side of the dumpster to next to Kuroo.

"Hinata and I, are working together now!" Bokuto pulled Hinata closer, resting his arm on his shoulder. Then he pointed at Kuroo and at Kenma. "Which means you and you will be working together too."

"Bo, are you ser-" Kuroo's protest was cut short.

"Whelp, we gotta go now! See you around!" The guy zapped them out of Kuroo and Kenma's sight.

There was a moment of silence that Kenma decided to break. "That actually happened, right?"

Kuroo sighed. "Yes, it did. I just hope they don't get in trouble."

Laughing lightly, Kenma replied. "I think they're used to trouble."

As he smiled, Kuroo remembered a detail. "True. But where do we go from? Our job, do we go from your souls or mine?"

Blinking a couple of times, Kenma shook his head. "I don't think they told us any of that."

"BOKUTO!" 

 


End file.
